You're in Charge
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Steve McGarrett is recalled to active duty, the members of 50 knew that it would be a difficult adjustment for them all to make. What they didn't expect was a serial killer to emerge, a serial killer who is targeting naval personnel and who is always five steps ahead of them. Can they solve the case without Steve or will they become the next targets themselves. (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter 1

You're in charge

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Victor Hesse. Governor Jameson and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor and Phil Wentworth do belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This is a rewrite of the original 'You're in charge' story so don't be surprised if some of it feel familiar or you experience that Déjà vu feeling.**

 **Normally I don't reread any of my previous chapters or story for this very reason, I read them and all I do is pick up on the mistake but with this story it was needed as I found out when I attempted to write chapter six and realised all the mistakes I had made so it made sense to simply start again.**

 **This, other than the snippets, will be the only story I'll be focusing on at the moment so you can expect regular updates for it.**

 **Nothing more to say other than enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett is recalled to active duty, the members of 50 knew that it would be a difficult adjustment for them all to make. What they didn't expect was a serial killer to emerge, a serial killer who is targeting naval personnel and who is always five steps ahead of them. Can they solve the case without Steve or will they become the next targets themselves. (Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

" **Fuck"**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **I think if you squint hard enough you can see some McDanni…**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter One

Monday 7th February 2011 – 09:00

* * *

"Fuck"

Steve McGarrett leaned back into his chair, staring at the email in front of him on his computer screen as though it was a time bomb which was about to go off in his face, an analogy which he mused may actually be the case considering how much damage it could cause him. The contents of it was simple enough. His presence was required at the barracks situated at Pearl Harbour at 07:00 on the 8th February. He was instructed to wear his fatigues and to have his desert bag in hand. Once he arrived at base he would be briefed by the commanding officer of the mission he was to be sent on who would give him the information which he required.

Steve had lost count of the number of emails like this one which he had received when he was still active within the navy. Emails like this indicated that he was about to be sent on a mission, one in a hot desert country with the request for the desert bag was any indication for him to go on. The question was how long was he expected to be out there? A few days? A few weeks? A few months? The first two were doable, the last wasn't. He wouldn't leave his team for months on end, not when he had finally found his place in the world. A place where he was finally happy and could call home.

He picked up the coffee cup on his desk which Chin Ho Kelly had handed him that morning when he had come in and sipped at the liquid barely noticing that it was cold. He placed it down, rereading the email again before he clicked on the reply button and sent a response stating that he would be there as requested.

Steve breathed out slowly, his eyes flickering to the pile of files which cluttered his desk, spilling out of his inbox. He had been putting completing them for a week now, planning on using the next time they didn't have a live case to clear them but that was clearly not an option now. He couldn't leave them hanging around until he returned from his mission which meant that he would have to try and get as much done as he could on them today and then pass them out to the members of his team to complete and follow up on. Something he knew would piss them off considering they all had their own work to get on with.

He bit his lower lip, his face falling into a frown as he wondered the reason why they would reactivate him and bring him back into a mission, they must have needed his specialised skill set for something, the question was what and why it had to be him? Was it something to do with a mission from his past? For a moment he scanned his memories of his last missions but there was nothing about them which needed his participation. The only thing that may possibly explain it was if it was something to do with Victor Hesse who was still out there somewhere.

They had kept a close eye on that, constantly running his name, known aliases and pictures through Special Agent Jack O'Connor's database to see whether they would get a hit but so far here had been nothing. Considering that Jack's database covered the NSA, CIA, FBI, NCIS and Interpol there was a good chance that they would have known something if it had happened. Steve had his two friends from his time in the intelligent unit, Catherine Rollins and Phil Wentworth, constantly checking as well but that had come up with nothing as well. Either Hesse was actually dead, which Steve didn't believe, or he had gone underground, protected by someone powerful enough to make it appear that Hesse had disappeared from the face of the planet.

Steve pushed the thought away from his mind, unwilling to let himself get dragged into it again and instead reached forward and locked his computer screen, coming to his feet and headed towards the door. So far no case had come in but it was still early and Steve knew they would get one soon enough. Mondays and Fridays were always their worst days. A glance towards the computer table showed Chin and Officer Kono Kalakaua standing next to it, talking to each other, warm smiles on their faces. Adam Charles known to the whole team as Toast stood opposite them, looking at something on the screen in front of him, his tongue stuck out slightly as though he was concentrating on whatever it was he was doing.

Looking away, Steve stopped outside his partner's door and knocked, entering the room before she had a chance to call out to him. His eyes moved round the office casually, wondering not for the first time how Detective Danni Williams managed to make a generic space look cosy. He blinked when his eyes landed on Jack who was sprawled out comfortably on Danni's sofa, obviously in mid conversation with her.

"Hey" Steve said, his eyes fixed on Jack who shot him a questioning look, clearly picking up something from Steve's expression. "Sorry to interrupt but do you mind giving me a moment alone with Danni? I need to speak to her about something privately"

Jack nodded slowly at him, swinging his legs round and coming to his feet, his gaze shifting from Steve towards where Danni sat behind her desk, twirling a pen between her slim fingers before he looked back at Steve, his pale blue eyes narrowing with a concerned look even as he spoke.

"Yeah that's no problem Steve, she's all yours" He stated before looking back at Danni. "I'll catch you later on Blondie, let me know if you come up with any ideas about what we spoke about." Steve watched as Danni nodded at Jack, her mouth curling up into a wide smile before Jack turned and headed towards the door, clapping his hand down on Steve's shoulder as he passed before he left through the doorway, closing it behind him leaving the two of them alone together.

Steve stepped forward collapsing into the comfortable chair situated in front of Danni's desk, his eyes glancing at her desk, taking in her own stack of files before they focused on her face, the hard knot of tension in his stomach easing slightly when she smiled at him.

"What was all that about then?" He asked her curiously, jabbing his thumb towards the doorway that Jack had just left through. He looked back at Danni in time to see her raise an eyebrow at him, looking vaguely amused by his comment before she answered.

"It's Poppy's ninth birthday next month so Jack's gone into full planning mode for it. He wants to make it special since this is her first birthday here in Hawaii. He's asked for me help with organising it for her." She explained to him, tilting her head to the side, her large grey eyes scanning his face thoughtfully before she frowned slightly. "You look serious which means that something has happened? Is everything okay with your family back in Maryland? Is Mary okay?" She demanded, sounding concerned as she sat up straight in her chair.

Steve couldn't help the slight laugh which escaped him at her barrage of questions. He didn't know how she did it but somehow she was always able to tell exactly how he was feeling even when others constantly failed to.

"What exactly makes you think that something has happened? Maybe I just came in here to ask you how your weekend has been since we haven't had a chance to talk yet." He pointed out, a smile coming to his face when she rolled her eyes at.

"My weekend was fine Steve" She stated briefly before she pointed her pen at him, using it as though she was drawing an invisible circle around his face. "I know something has happened because you're wearing your 'something has happened' face. Every time you have that face on it means that you're about to tell me something that I'm not going to like so how about we skip the small talk and you tell me what's troubling you so we can figure out a way of sorting it out." She told him.

"My family in Maryland are fine and Mary is as well, she's pretty ecstatic now that she's moved out of the family home and got her own place out here. I think living with her big brother even for the short time she did, cramped her style. To hear her tell it, you'd think I'd single handily tried to destroy her social and dating life." He commented, rolling his own eyes.

"Well you did make it hard for her on the few occasions she brought home a date with her and you were in the house Steve." Danni remarked mildly. "I was there for a few of those occasions remember? I mean did you really have to drop the fact that you are a highly trained navy SEAL who could kill them in multiple ways if you chose to, into the conversation?" She asked with a laugh causing Steve to grin at her. For a moment they simply stared at each other until Danni looked away and began talking again. "So it's not your family or Mary so it has to be something else. Is it something to do with our last case because I had a meeting with Mia and the DA's office late on Friday and they were extremely pleased with the way our recent cases had been handed. We're still waiting for some reports and evidence from the Carmichael case but that should be ready by this afternoon. I've already been on the phone to Ryan and Abbie chasing them up about it." She told him, speaking of Ryan Moore and Abbie Fitzgerald who were in charge of the CSU and Medical Examiner offices. "Abbie is going to have Max drop the reports off to us in person once they are completed."

"That's good to know, the Governor took a personal interest in the Carmichael case so a least I can go back to her today and let her know that the case is as good as closed." Steve said, watching her for a moment longer before he spoke quietly. "I've been recalled to active duty Danni" He stated, watching as her previous relaxation disappeared at his words, her shoulders tensing up as though he had dropped a heavy weight on them.

"Recalled?" She said, her eyes wide.

"I've just received an email telling me. I've got to be at the barracks at Pearl Harbour tomorrow morning at 07:00 to receive my orders. I've been told to bring my desert bag so it's unlikely that I'll be remaining on the island for the mission."

He waited for her to speak but instead she remained silent, her eyes focused on the open file on her desk, he could see them moving side to side rapidly as she went over what he had just told her.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone for?" She asked him finally, looking back up at him, her face fixed in the thoughtful mask which he hated seeing. After five months as her partner he was beginning to be able to read the emotions hidden beneath it but on this occasion he couldn't.

"I don't know" He answered honestly. "It could be a couple of day, it could be a couple of months. I won't know anything until my Commanding Officer briefs me tomorrow."

"Anything up to two months" Danni repeated sounding horrified. She met his eyes briefly before she looked away again, her fingers tightening on the pen she was still holding.

"Maybe longer" He admitted. "You'll be in charge of the team here until I return" He told her, wanting to reach across the table and cover her hand with his.

"Okay" She said after a pause, turning to look at him again. "I can deal with everything here. I'll partner with Jack on cases until you come back." She hesitated for a second before she continue to speak. "You are planning on coming back after the mission is complete right? This isn't a…" Her voice trailed off into a shrug.

"I'll be back as soon as it is over Danno, this isn't a permanent reactivation. They need something on this mission which only I can provide them. Once the mission is over I'll be deactivated back to a reservist. You don't have to look so down you know, just think of all the changes and requisition orders that you can put through while I'm not here. You won't even have to discuss them with me because you'll be the one in charge" He pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. For a moment she stared at him before she slowly smiled.

"You may regret reminding me about that" She replied "It also means that I can finally hire the sixth person for the team. Jack needs a partner in the field and everyone knows it. It's dangerous for him not to have someone covering his six. I don't know why you're dragging your heels over it. We've got a list of good candidates lined up, people who would fit in here and who we would benefit from having on the team but you won't even let me interview them" She commented, a trace of frustration leaking into her voice.

"I know Danni, just do me a favour and leave off hiring someone until I get back. I have someone in mind for the position, someone who would be perfect but I need to speak to them in person first to see if they are actually interested in the position and ready for it. If they turn round and say no then I promise you can interview and hand pick the sixth team member yourself. Just give me the extra time okay? Jack will have you for a partner during that time so he'll have someone covering him."

Danni searched his face, sighing before she nodded at him.

"Okay, I guess I can wait until you're back to hire someone" She agreed, shifting in her chair before she spoke, changing the subject. "Have you told the other four you're leaving yet?"

"Not yet" Steve answered "I thought I'd tell you first before I told the others the news. The email only came in about fifteen minutes ago."

"Well there's no time like the present." She pointed out as they both came to their feet and headed towards the doorway.

"Yeah, let's get this over and done with."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review or follow or favourite the story. I appreciate the support more than you can know.**


	2. Tuesday 8th February 2011 – 06:45

You're in charge

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Victor Hesse. Governor Jameson and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor and Phil Wentworth do belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **No big Author note today mainly because I'm poorly with a throat infection. So please enjoy the chapter. The next one will be one the way soon.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett is recalled to active duty, the members of 50 knew that it would be a difficult adjustment for them all to make. What they didn't expect was a serial killer to emerge, a serial killer who is targeting naval personnel and who is always five steps ahead of them. Can they solve the case without Steve or will they become the next targets themselves. (Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Williams glanced at her reflection in the mirror, meeting her trouble grey eyes for a moment before she looked away, focusing instead on her task of washing her hands, drying them on the nearby towel before she left the bathroom and headed towards the living room where she had left her bag, picking it up, she glanced around before she went to the door, putting her alarm code in and leaving the house, locking up behind her**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **I think if you squint hard enough you can see some McDanni…**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Tuesday 8th February 2011 – 06:45

* * *

Danni Williams glanced at her reflection in the mirror, meeting her trouble grey eyes for a moment before she looked away, focusing instead on her task of washing her hands, drying them on the nearby towel before she left the bathroom and headed towards the living room where she had left her bag, picking it up, she glanced around before she went to the door, putting her alarm code in and leaving the house, locking up behind her.

It was early still, the sky a vivid mix of pinks, purples and orange which had left her spellbound the first time she had caught sight of it. Normally at this time she would be inside still, having her breakfast and getting ready for work but today was different. Today was the day that Steve was leaving them to go on his secret mission.

It had made sense to offer to drive Steve to the barracks. He had been going to refuse her offer she had seen it in his eyes so she had pressed him. Pointing out that it would be costly for him to drive himself in his truck and then have the issue of paying for parking, a few days would be fine but if he was going to be out there for at least a month if not longer then he stood the chance of his prized possession being tolled away. She had gone on further to say that getting a taxi when someone was willing to drive him would be a waste of money as well. Her arguments had swayed him like she knew they would and he had agreed that she could pick him up and take him.

It had worked out well since Duncan was having Grace until Wednesday evening which meant that she hadn't had to worry about taking her to school.

Why it was so important to her that she was the one to take him was a question which she didn't want to look into too much, not when she already knew the answer.

Getting into her car, she dropped her bag into the foot well of the passenger seat and started the car up, reversing out of her driveway and onto the roads. The journey was quick, probably due to the lack of traffic and she soon found herself pulling up outside Steve's house. She glanced towards it, raising an eyebrow when she realised that Steve was waiting for her outside, leaning against the porch, his eyes fixed on the sky with a thoughtful look.

Reaching out, she went to hit the horn when she stopped herself, content to simply watch him her heart dropping when she saw him dressed in his fatigues, she waved when he looked down at the car, smiling when he raised his hand in greeting. He picked up the duffle which has been at his feet and jogged down the path, pulling the passenger door open and climbed in.

"Morning" She said softly as he closed the door, watching as he placed his duffle bag next to hers before he turned to face her, his eyes fixed on her face as he held something out to her. Danni frowned slightly, looking down and reached out her hand, surprised when he dropped his keys into the palm of her hand "Steve what are…" Her voice stopped abruptly when he reached out and placed his hand over her mouth, speaking softly.

"I want you to look after my house while I'm gone. Mary has her own key to the place so she may decide to use it occasionally but I want you to have my one." He stated. "I need to know that I've left it with someone I trust."

Danni blinked at his comment, a smile coming across her face as she nodded at him, waiting until he dropped his hand before she spoke.

"I can keep an eye on the place for you, water your plants and all of that sort of thing." She told him, reaching into her bag and taking out her own house keys, slipping Steve's keys onto it before she dropped them back into his bag and looked at him. "We best get going I you're going to make it to the barracks on time. We can't have them thinking you're going soft or anything or they may try and send you off for more training."

"Who knows what they would do" Steve replied.

Danni glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before she turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the kerb, taking the roads which would take them directly to Pearl Harbour. It was a surprisingly quiet journey, broken only by the CD which she had playing quietly in the background. The few times she had looked towards him had shown Steve staring out of the window screen, a blank look on his face which Danni had witnessed since their first week of working together when they had been investigating the murder of his father. She assumed that his mind was focused on the mission ahead and what exactly he would be asked to do.

She kept her hand of the steering wheel, weaving through the early morning traffic which had been steadily increasing, aware of the thick tension that had sprung up between her and Steve but unaware on how to breach it.

Pushing the feeling away, she hit the indicator and pulled her car into the main car park outside of the Barracks at Pearl Harbour, pulling into the first available space. She killed the engine, hesitating only for a second before she undid her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, looking at him over the roof before she moved around the front, coming to a stop in front of him. She tilted her head back, taking a moment to commit his familiar features in her memory before reaching out and placing her hand on his forearm, leaving it there.

"You better look after yourself out there Steve" she told him, meeting his eyes when he looked down at her, his hard gaze softening into a warm look which helped ease the feeling of ice which seemed to encase her stomach. She smiled when he covered her hand with his own, squeezing down lightly on it, his thumb stroking the soft skin.

"When have you ever known me not to?" He asked her, grinning when she snorted giving him a look if disbelief.

"Is that a trick question because I think we both know what the answer to it is." She pointed out to him, looking around them to make sure they were still alone before she pulled her hand out from beneath his, stepping into his personal space and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, her face resting against his chest. He smelt of the ocean and of sandalwood, a strangely heady combination and one which hinted that Steve had gone for his usual morning swim. "You have to look after yourself" She repeated, her arms tightening slightly.

For a moment he remained still before she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her tightly as he returned the hug, his face burying itself in her hair, muffling his words when they came.

"Always Danno, Everything is going to be fine, as soon as I can I'll call you but don't worry if you don't hear from me straight away. It just means that we're in a communication black out. You make sure that you take good care of yourself and Gracie while I'm away okay? I don't want to come back and get told that something has happened to you." He told her, leaning back slightly so he could look in her face.

"That's not going to happen, I've got everything covered here. Besides everyone knows that the criminal element tend to shoot more at you than anyone else, which sort of point to me getting shot at less than normal which is a good thing." She teased him, grinning when he shot her an unimpressed look. "Besides I'm going to be partnered with Jack during the time you're away and he's a good partner, he's going to have my back the whole time so you don't need to worry." She pointed out, noticing the way his eyes had darkened when she had spoken about Jack being a good partner.

"It's time for me to go now Danni" He told her, his arms tightening around her briefly again. She nodded, ignoring the way her heart had sank at his word and instead she went up on her tiptoes, her hand coming up to grip his shirt, urging him downwards so she could kiss his cheek, lingering over the contact for a moment before she lowered herself back down and moved back towards her side of the car, aware of the half surprised, half pleased look which was on his face as he looked towards her. She couldn't blame him considering that she was surprised herself by her action. They had always been affectionate with each other but normally only with the odd touch or hug, she had never gone as far as to kiss him on the cheek before.

Pulling open the driver's door, she stopped, her hand on the top of it and spoke again.

"I'll see you soon Steve, stay safe and come home to us in one piece" She commanded, smiling when he saluted her, his eyes dropping automatically to her smile for a moment as though he was memorising it before his own mouth had curled into an answering grin.

"I'll be back before you know it Danno" He responded. Danni nodded, climbing back into the car and pulled on her seatbelt, watching through the window screen as Steve shoulder his duffle bag, giving her one final look through the glass before he turned and walked away from her, disappearing through the door which led into the barracks.

"Be safe Steve" She murmured softly to herself, shaking her head before she reversed from the spot and headed towards the building where 50 was based, trying to ignore how quiet and empty her car seemed without Steve being in there.

She pulled into the car park and parked in her reserved space and grabbed her bags, climbing out of the car and locking it behind her before she took the familiar route to their office, smiling at the security guards as they waved her through.

It was unsurprising that she was he first one in the building, normally they got in around about eight which gave her at least twenty minutes to get herself sorted and to get her game face on. She was the one in charge now which meant that she had to be strong for the others, especially today and tomorrow when they would no doubt feel the loss of Steve more profoundly.

Taking her seat she powered up her computer, glancing towards her filled in tray and sighed, shaking her head.

At least somethings never changed.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review or follow or favourite the story. I appreciate the support more than you can know.**


	3. Tuesday 8th February 2011 – 07:50

You're in charge

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Victor Hesse. Governor Jameson and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor and Phil Wentworth do belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Sorry for the massive delay with this story. I've been meaning to update it for a while but things kept getting in the way. I'll try my best to update this story more often.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett is recalled to active duty, the members of 50 knew that it would be a difficult adjustment for them all to make. What they didn't expect was a serial killer to emerge, a serial killer who is targeting naval personnel and who is always five steps ahead of them. Can they solve the case without Steve or will they become the next targets themselves. (Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Chin Ho Kelly sighed, pulling his motor bike to a halt in his reserved spot, his gaze flickering to the side to see Danni's silver Camaro in its usual place before he focused on the building in front of him, a thoughtful look in his eyes.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **I think if you squint hard enough you can see some McDanni…**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Tuesday 8th February 2011 – 07:50

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly sighed, pulling his motor bike to a halt in his reserved spot, his gaze flickering to the side to see Danni's silver Camaro in its usual place before he focused on the building in front of him, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

There was no doubt in his mind that Danni would do well leading them, she had experience from when she had her own team back in New Jersey and she knew the way Steve worked. The worry on his mind was how Danni would react without Steve at her side and how Steve himself would react without Danni's calming influence as well. The two of them swore that they were just friends but Chin had caught the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking. There was nothing friendly about that look. The last time Chin had seen such a connection between two people was between himself and Malia, his ex-fiancé.

Shaking his head, he climbed off the bike, breathing out slowly. He couldn't approach Danni about it to ask her how she was because if he tried it, she would shut his concern down, the same way she always did when someone asked her a personal question but he could at least watch her back and be a good second in command to her, giving her the support she would need until Steve returned from his mission.

Chin headed into the building and up to their headquarters pushing the door open and glanced around him absently, unsurprised to see that only he and Danni were in. Jack would be on his way in after dropping his daughter off at their breakfast club while Kono and Toast would probably be surfing or sleeping depending what mood they were in.

He moved across the room, knocking on Danni's office door and smiling at her when she looked up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Morning Danni" He said watching as she smiled at him.

"Hey Chin, I didn't realise it was that time already" She said, looking down at her wrist before she leaned back in her chair.

"Yep afraid so" He said slowly, propping himself against the door frame as he took in her face. She looked tired, her grey eyes heavy as though she had a weight on her mind. It wasn't difficult to guess what that weight was. "Did Steve get off okay earlier?" He asked, catching a brief flash of sadness on her face before she nodded, forcing a smile onto her face.

"He did" She responded, her eyes flickering away from him for a second before looking back at him. "We'll be fine without Steve and he'll be back before we know it. The main thing is to carry on as we've been doing. I'll be partnering with Jack until Steve returns" She stated confidently.

"Are we going to be taking cases today?" He queried, unsurprised when Danni nodded at him, placing the pen she had been twirling between her finger on top of the open file on her desk and coming to her feet.

"Yep, it's going to be business as usual Chin. We're an amazing team, we're going to miss Steve and what he brings to us, there's no denying that but we're not going to fall apart without him either. We'll take what we're given and we're deal with it." She told him, making a move to pick up her coffee mug when her phone suddenly went off. For a slight moment she merely stared at it before visibly setting her shoulder, flashing a smile at Chin before she answered it with a calm. "Detective Williams"

Chin returned the smile, turning and leaving her room, pulling the door closed behind him. He moved towards his office, stopping when the main door opened and Jack walked in, looking casual in a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. His hair looked ruffled as though he hadn't brushed it which probably meant that he had a bad morning.

"Hey Jack" Chin called out, watching as the younger man walked over to his, his gaze flickering past Chin towards Danni's office before he looked back at him.

"Morning, we got a case already? Steve's only been gone an hour hasn't he?" He asked sounding bemused.

"It's business as usual for us, just because Steve's on a mission it doesn't mean the population of Hawaii decided to give us a break from crime as well." Chin commented with a shrug. Looking over his shoulder as Danni came out of the room, shooting them a quick look before she spoke.

"We have a case. Chin, can you call Kono and tell her to meet us at the crime scene" she stated, looking towards Chin, waiting until he nodded at her before she turned to Jack. "Could you do the same with Toast and ask him to come in now. We're going to hit the ground running on this one."

"What's the case?" Jack asked her, running his hand through his hair.

"Dead Lieutenant, apparently his ship had just docked here for shore leave but that was all the information I was given over the phone. The case was given to us by the Governor so she'll going to be looking for constant updates from us on our progress." She told them with a sigh

"What's the address of the crime scene Danni?" Chin asked her as he fished out his cell phone from his pocket, shooting her a questioning look.

"The Governor said to head over to the USS Washington, apparently we won't be able to miss the crime scene which doesn't bode well for us." She told Chin before she looked towards Jack. "You're with me until Steve returns Jack, we'll take my car. You ready to go?" She asked the blond who looked up at the mention of his name and nodded.

"Sure, I'll call Toast on our way to the scene" Jack said. "Let me just grab my gun from my desk and we're head out." He smiled at her, before he turned and headed over to his office.

"It's unfortunate that this case has come in today, we could have used Steve's connections in the military in this" Chin commented, watching as Danni nodded slowly, her eyes flickering away from him.

"It's a shame" She said quietly, looking up as Jack stepped out of his office.

"Ready?" He called out.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there Chin" Danni said to Chin, smiling at him before she headed out of the room, followed by Jack who nodded at Chin.

Chin breathed out, bringing the cell phone up, he pressed down on the number three button and brought the phone to his ear, listening to it ring for a moment.

"Hey Cuz, what's up?" Kono answered, sounding slightly out of breathe which meant that she must have been out on the beach surfing like he thought must have been the case.

"We've got a case in Kono, Danni and Jack have headed off to the crime scene. Danni wants you to meet us down there as soon as you can." He told her.

"Yeah that's no problem, text me the address and I'll head down there now." Kono said, hesitating for a moment before she spoke. "How does Danni seem today?" She asked him, an undercurrent of concern to her voice.

"Sad" Chin replied simply. "I'll see you down there. It's going to be a long day Kono" He commented, raising an eyebrow when Kono laughed down the line at him.

"Isn't it always Chin?" She pointed out. "See you soon"

"See you soon." Chin responded, ending the call and glancing around, his eyes lingering on Steve's dark office before he turned and headed towards the door.

* * *

Author Notes

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially large thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	4. Tuesday 8th February 2011 – 09:55

You're in charge

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Victor Hesse. Governor Jameson and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor and Phil Wentworth do belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Sorry for the massive delay with this story. I've been meaning to update it for a while but things kept getting in the way. I'll try my best to update this story more often.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett is recalled to active duty, the members of 50 knew that it would be a difficult adjustment for them all to make. What they didn't expect was a serial killer to emerge, a serial killer who is targeting naval personnel and who is always five steps ahead of them. Can they solve the case without Steve or will they become the next targets themselves. (Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve kept his eyes closed, listening to the low murmur of chatter around him, his mind fixed on the small island they were leaving behind and more specifically on his team and his partner.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **I think if you squint hard enough you can see some McDanni…**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Interlude One

Tuesday 8th February 2011 – 09:55

* * *

Steve kept his eyes closed, listening to the low murmur of chatter around him, his mind fixed on the small island they were leaving behind and more specifically on his team and his partner.

The Commanding Officer had been quick to inform them that they were heading away from Hawaii and would be gone for at least two weeks if not longer. A two week period where the crime element of his island wouldn't sit back and take a holiday just because he was gone, if anything they might assume wrongly, that this would be the perfect time to step up and increase their productivity. He hadn't even been able to make a phone call or send a text message to Danni to tell her when he was due back before an Ensign has moved round them, taking their cell phone with a half apologetic, half awed look in his eyes. Steve almost felt bad at the glare he had levelled at the kid when he had passed his cell to him, a text message only half way completed on it.

It wasn't as though he didn't believe in Danni or her abilities because he did, he knew regardless of what the others believed that he and Danni ran the team together as equals and even though it had annoyed him at first he had swiftly come to realise that he needed her because he wouldn't be able to do half the behind the scene things that she seemed to know instinctively to do. It was what made them such strong partners together. He had complete faith in Danni and her leadership ability and he knew the others would support her to the best of their ability and give her any back up which she might need.

He just wished that he hadn't of had to leave so quickly. He would have like to have eased her into it a bit more and speak to the others as well.

Did they already have a case or were they still in the office? Talking and laughing together, knowing they had files on their desk which needed to be look at but just ignoring them for a little bit longer in the hope that they would receive a call which would send them out the door onto something new.

He should be there with them.

His eyes flew open when he felt an elbow nudging him sharply in his side. He tilted his head to the left to see his second in command Riley King sitting next to him, watching him with concerned dark eyes which moved over his face, no doubt seeing beneath the mask he had placed up. His SEAL mask, Danni had named it with a smile.

"Hey, are you okay McG?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet so the other guys wouldn't clock on to what they were saying and try and involve themselves.

"Yeah I'm fine King" Steve answered with a dismissive wave of his hand before he crossed his arms over his chest. He rolled with eyes with a silent sigh when Riley gave a disbelieving snort, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Please" he scoffed "Who exactly do you think you're talking to? I've known you for years now. I can tell when there's something troubling you and there is something wrong with you, so spill it and just tell me so you can get it out of your head before we touch down." He said, tilting his head to the side. "Is it Catherine?" He queried.

Steve blinked at him, shaking his head in response to his question.

"Catherine?" He repeated as though the name was foreign in his mouth. "I haven't seen Cath in a month, maybe more. She's doing manoeuvres out somewhere in the Far East, the last time I spoke to her she was happy where she was. Her ship had joined up with the USS Angelmaker and that's Lee Martin's ship so she's more than happy- with life at the moment." Steve said with a shrug.

"Ah, say no more" Riley responded, reaching up and running his hand over his short black hair. "So if it's not her than what is it because you're acting as though this is the last place you want to be McG. Is there somewhere else you think you should be?"

"No" Steve replied firmly, hoping Riley would drop it.

For a moment he thought his wish had been granted when Riley leaned back against his chair and remained thoughtful, but a second later he spoke, a thoughtful note to his voice.

"Is this about your partner? Danni did you call her?" Steve froze for a second, turning to look at Riley carefully, watching as the other man nodded. "Well that's as close as you get to coming straight and out and saying yes." He commented. "What is it? You think she's in trouble or something?"

"No" Steve answered instantly, pushing the idea that Danni was in trouble away. "Danno can take care of herself with no problem and even if there was something up she has our whole team back home to help her out of any tight spot. We've got a good team together, I'm not worried about anything happening to her… to any of them." He corrected himself.

"If you're not worried about her then what…" His voice trailed off.

Steve breathed out noisily knowing that Riley would not drop the subject until he knew what was troubling Steve.

"Danni's a fair fighter" Steve said finally voicing his concern. "And I mean fair. There's no one on team who is faster than her, she can outrun us all if she's wearing the right type of shoes and sometimes if she's really motivated, in the wrong kind of shoes as well. She's good with a gun so she can defend herself but her hand to hand combat skills are weak compared to the others in the team. She could probably do enough to get away from her attacker but it's not always the case. I should be there to help her because…"

"Because you are a hand to hand combat specialist" Riley finished for him, raising an eyebrow when Steve nodded at him.

"When I'm there she doesn't have to get that close to the action because I can do the take downs while she stays out of harm's way with a gun pointed at the perp ready to shoot the person if need be. She's got this way of doing things as well and if the others haven't been paying close attention than it might annoy her."

Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Are you dating her?" He asked in surprised watching as Steve reared back at the question as though Riley had hit him.

"Dating her? I'm not dating her, I'm her partner; I'm just concerned because…"

"Right" Riley interrupted, drawing the word out in a way which made it extremely clear that he didn't believe Steve for a moment. "Because it seems to me that you're worrying for no reason. The woman clearly knows what she's doing and can manage the team for two weeks. You need to get your head in the game McG because otherwise she's going to be running your team a hell of a lot longer than two weeks. Trust her to know what she's doing."

Steve remained silent for a moment before he nodded.

"I guess you're right" He remarked.

"Damn right I am" Riley responded. "I mean what could go that wrong in two weeks?"

Steve nodded again, this time a smile coming to his face as he realised that Riley was right. There was nothing which his team couldn't handle.

They would be fine, after all what could really go wrong in two weeks?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've left a review or followed the story or decided to favourite it. I really appreciate it.**


	5. Tuesday 8th February 2011 – 0835

You're in Charge

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Victor Hesse and Governor Jamison do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams from the show, can probably be considered mine by now as she's changed beyond all recognition in my eyes. This also affects the character of Grace as well.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, Abbie Fitzgerald and Matthew Lawrence do however belong to me so please don't use them without permission. Any other character who is not instantly recognisable probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **I hold my hand up and admit that I suck when it comes to updated so a massive apology if you've been waiting for this new chapter for a while. I need to try and learn to juggle better!**

 **Anyway here's the new chapter for you so please enjoy it.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett is recalled to active duty, the members of 50 knew that it would be a difficult adjustment for them all to make. What they didn't expect was a serial killer to emerge, a serial killer who is targeting naval personnel and who is always five steps ahead of them. Can they solve the case without Steve or will they becomes the next targets themselves.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni pulled her Camaro to a stop at the crime scene and peered out the window screen, a frown coming to her face when she saw how many uniformed policemen were standing in front of the yellow police tape keeping the small amount of curious passer-by's back.**

Overall Romance for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Evie Young (Chivie)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams though you may have to squint for them…**

Other note

 **Please be aware that I don't have a beta checking my work so I apologise for any mistakes which may slip in. It doesn't matter how many times I read it over, one always manages to! I should also add that I have no first-hand knowledge of the geography of Hawaii, Google has been answering that for me.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Tuesday 8th February 2011 – 08.35

* * *

Danni pulled her Camaro to a stop at the crime scene and peered out the window screen, a frown coming to her face when she saw how many uniformed policemen were standing in front of the yellow police tape keeping the small amount of curious passer-by's back.

"That's unusual" She murmured, glancing towards Jack when he made a sound of agreement at the back of his throat.

"There's only about ten people trying to look at the scene, two police officers should be enough to deal with that but I count eight which means…"

"That we're dealing with something potential larger than we first thought" Danni finished for him before she undid her seatbelt, leaning down and grabbing her bag from the passenger foot well. She opened her door, stepping out into the hot air and looked around her, taking in the surrounding scene as she closed the door, waiting for Jack to do the same before she locked it behind her, heading straight to the tape.

"Morning Detective Williams" One of the officers said with a nod at her, his dark eyes flickering to Jack. "Agent O'Connor"

"Morning Officer Leon" Danni responded back, a distracted tone to her voice as she ducked under the tape and headed directly over to the Abbie Fitzgerald, the medical examiner. "Morning Abbie, what have we got?" She asked, coming to a stop, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pair of latex gloves which she pulled on, handing another pair to Jack, her eyes fixed on Abbie who stood up.

"This is a nasty one" Abbie told her, using the pen she was using to point at the still body. "Meet Lieutenant Matthew Lawrence of the USS Washington, he's your unfortunate victim."

"Cause of death?" Danni queried, kneeling down beside the body and looking at him. He was still young, probably no more than twenty five and would have been handsome if it was for the death pallor and filmy blue eyes which indicated that he had been dead for at least a few hours.

"Garrotted" Abbie answered. "Or at least that would be my guess, check out his neck" She remarked as she leaned down beside Danni pointing out the bright red line across his throat. "He was probably taken unaware by someone from behind. Once someone has you in this hold it takes a great deal of strength and luck to get them off of you again. Unfortunately the Lieutenant wasn't one of the fortunate ones who managed that. The only silver lining is that at least his death would have been quick."

"So definitely not an accident" Danni remarked, as she absently searched the Lieutenant's pocket. There was little in there other than a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. "That might explain why he was here and not on the ship" She said passing them both to Jack who put them in an evidence bag.

"It would be difficult for anyone on the boat to see him here." Jack agreed with a frown. "Which was no doubt why the killer chose here to strike rather than elsewhere."

"It was still a risk, what if someone else had arrived with the urge to have a cigarette? He could have easily have been spotted." Danni stated, coming to her feet and peeling off her gloves.

"Well whatever the motivation was behind it, it was strong enough to make the risk of being seen by a witness seem worth it" Jack said, turning and glancing over his shoulder as Chin and Kono appeared, their eyes flickering down to the body at the same time before they just looked up.

"Garrotted?" Chin asked, frowning when Danni nodded at him.

"Looks painful" Kono stated with a shake of her head. "What a waste, have we got anything?"

"Nothing yet" Danni said with a sigh, looking around her. "CSU will have a large area to go through. Chin and Kono I want you to stay here and have a look around. Jack, you and I will go and speak to the Lieutenant's commanding officer and see whether there was anything special about him which would make him a target. We'll ask to look at his bunk as well, maybe we'll find a clue in there."

"We could have really used Steve on this case" Kono said on a sigh, missing the sharp look her cousin cast at her. "His connections would have been handy and I bet there's not a naval officer on the island who doesn't know who Steve McGarrett is."

"It would have been handy but we'll have to do without Steve and rely on our own skills" Danni remarked, her voice steady though Chin could detect a hint of chilliness to it which was normally lacking. "Kono I need you to call Toast and get him on the case. I want to know everything about our Lieutenant. There is something about him which made him a target, if we can find out what it is then we may be able to blow the case wide open."

"On it Danni" Kono said, fishing her cell phone from her pocket and pressing down on one of the buttons, bringing it to her ear as she moved away from him.

"Ready Jack?" Danni asked the tall blond who nodded at her. "Then let's go"

They headed away from the scene, back underneath the tape and towards the ship's entrance, both of them looking around them for anything which they could use which may have helped them.

"Kono was right you know" Jack said quietly, glancing towards Danni who shot him a questioning look. "We could have really have used Steve's help with this case."

Danni sighed, looking away from Jack.

"Yeah… I know" She replied "But he's not here so there's no point wishing he was. We have a job to do and we're going to need to be focused on the case if we're going to solve it, not wondering how much easier it would be with Steve here. I need your head in the game Jack"

"You got it Danni" Jack told her instantly.

She nodded, stopping in front of the ship and stared at it for a moment, setting her shoulders before she headed up the ramp.

This was going to be a long day, she could just feel it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it and an especially big thank you if you left me a review, made this story a favourite or decided to follow it. It makes my day and makes all the effort I put into this world worth it.**


End file.
